Streaming media is multimedia that continuously received by and presented to an end-user while being delivered by a provider. A client end-user can use a media player to play a data file (such as a digital file of a movie or song) before an entire file has been transmitted. For providing real time communications, a streaming media transmission service can be configured to operate in accordance one or more protocol appropriate for use in streaming of media such as the Real-time Transport Protocol (RTP), which is set forth in Requests for Comments (RFC) 3550, published by the Internet Engineering Taskforce (IETF) and the Internet Society (ISOC), the Real Time Streaming Protocol (RTSP), the Hypertext Transfer Protocol (HTTP), and/or the Real-Time Messaging Protocol (RTMP).